A wholly aromatic polyether ether ketone having an ether bond, an ether bond, a ketone bond as a repeating structual unit is known as a constituent material excellent in toughness and abrasion resistance. In particular, one is launched, obtainable by manufacturing from binding hydroquinone with benzophenone derivatives by nucleophilic substitution, called “PEEK” (Trade Name “VICTREX”).
Although, said “PEEK” has expanded its application as a structual material for mechanical parts such as gears, bearings, or the like, sometimes its lack of injection formability or heat resistance is concerned. Especially, it is desired for further improvement of toughness and abrasion resistance.
A method for manufacturing a polymer having a ketone bond in a repeating structual unit is also known. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a method for manufacturing a polymer by reacting (a) an organic compound containing at least one trichloromethyl ketone group with (b) an organic compound containing at least one hydroxyl group, amino group, or acyl group. However, there is no detailed suggestion for the material property of the polymer as described in Patent Document 1.